


Gabriel's Tall Tails

by Mishapocalyptic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Trickster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's back, bitches! And this time he's decided that it's appropriate to announce his arrival to Sam, the man of his dreams, by giving Sam cat ears and a cat tail. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Tall Tails

Sam had been quite happy travelling on the road with Dean. Their job was never dull, to say the least. However, it changed after Sam met Gabriel.

At their first meeting, Sam had been very disapproving of the angel’s style while Dean had found it humourous. Then, Gabriel had tortured Sam by making him see his brother die over a hundred times. Sam had been furious.

But when he and Dean found out who the Trickster really was, Sam had only felt pity. Sure, Gabriel was very handsome and had a good sense of humour even if it got out of hand sometimes, but Sam was so overwhelmed with pity that he couldn’t think about Gabriel without feeling guilty. Why? Well, to put it simply, because Sam released Lucifer and started this whole domino effect.

When Lucifer killed Gabriel, Sam could hardly control himself. He was torn up over the loss of his angel. His feelings had grown since the TV Land incident, and he had come to love Gabriel. So, naturally, to see his Gabriel killed by his own little brother would take its toll on Sam.

Sam had hoped for months that Gabriel was pulling one of his faking stunts, but after a year, Sam had given up hope and accepted that his angel wasn’t coming back. Then, something strange happened.

Dean and Cas had left on a hunt. Dean insisted that Sam stay behind to regain his strength, because the trials had left Sammy in bad shape. It was the second day they were gone that Sam woke up feeling strange. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly it was at first; he just felt weighed down a little more than usual. And his head was very itchy. He reached up to scratch his head, and he couldn’t believe what he felt there. He rushed to the bathroom and peered into the mirror opposite him.

“What the hell?” he mumbled to himself. Staring back at him was the same face, the same hair, everything, except for a pair of dark brown cat ears on the top of his head, and a dark brown tail poking over the top of his shoulder. “How did this happen?!” Sam shouted angrily. He didn’t expect an answer; he was all alone. Not only that, but the bunker was angel and demon proof.

“You know, Sammy,” a voice said from behind him, “I thought you might have figured it out.” A shadow appeared behind Sam in the mirror. “Or did you give up on me?” The figure sauntered forward and Sam couldn’t believe it.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked quietly. Gabe nodded, and Sam turned around and enveloped his angel in a hug. “But. How? Lucifer killed you!” Gabriel leaned back to look up at Sam.

“Oh, tsk, tsk,” he chastised, clicking his tongue like a mother. “You don’t think I’m that easy to get rid of, do ya?” He pulled away and began to walk toward the library, and Sam followed like a lost puppy... Or kitten, if you prefer. “I had a plan, but it required me to go into hiding for several years.”

“Do you still have all your... You know... Angel powers?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Unfortunately, I cannot fly. I have technically been cast out of Heaven with all of the other angels in the same way Lucifer was, and, as you know, Lucifer kept most of his powers. Poor Cassie, though, bless his heart, is completely human.” Gabe turned around to look at Sam before dropping down into a seat.

“How does that work?”

“Cas lost his grace; the rest of us didn’t. Simple as that really.” Gabriel seemed sort of sad and wistful for a moment before returning to his smiling, happy self. “Aren’t you gonna ask me what the deal is with the ears and tail?”

“I figured you’d explain soon enough.” Sam shrugged. “I really wanna know how you got in.”

“I came through the front door. It’s not that difficult to find if you know the right people.” Gabriel winked flirtatiously.

“Okay... That’s not encouraging...” Sam rubbed his temples. He noticed he was still standing and quickly took the chair next to Gabe. The angel, however, stood and walked until he was standing behind Sam.

“Aw, Sammy, you look tense.” Sam’s cat ears perked up at this, and his tail twitched. “I wonder what happens if I scratch your ears...” Gabriel pondered aloud.

“Don’t,” Sam warned feebly. Gabriel began scratching his ears and Sam thought he might purr. He honestly wasn’t sure what to do. “What do I have to do to make you get rid of the ears and tail?”

“Hmmm...” Sam crossed his fingers, hoping it wouldn’t be something ridiculous. “Kiss me.”

“I’m sorry. What?” Sam’s heart fluttered. Had Gabriel really just said that?

“You heard me, Sammy. Kiss me.” Sam had to hide his excitement as he stood up and turned toward the cocky angel. He cupped Gabriel’s face in his hand to bring it up some, but Sam still had to stoop to reach the angel’s lips. He kissed Gabriel sweetly, wanting to savour the moment. He felt a tingle run through his body. The two broke apart after almost a minute, and Sam felt the top of his head. No ears. He felt around his tailbone. No tail.

“Thank you,” Sam said, smiling.

“Anytime, Winchester.” Gabriel turned to walk toward the door, but Sam grabbed his arm.

“Y’know, Dean and Cas are on a hunt. They’ll be gone another day or two. Perhaps you’d like to stay the night..?” Sam raised an eyebrow, and Gabriel broke out in a grin.

“Perhaps.” Gabriel let Sam guide him back into the library, and Gabriel wondered if maybe he was dead, because this certainly seemed like Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another strange request. I think the girl must've been an anime fan because this concept of cat ears and a cat tail being functional and not just costume pieces is fairly common in anime. I mean, look at Fruits Basket and it's the perfect example. Anyway, I had no idea what the hell I was doing but... Whatever.


End file.
